


woken up like an animal

by battour



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fucked Up Courting, Gen, Gifts, M/M, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battour/pseuds/battour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t a gift. This is just awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	woken up like an animal

There are times when Tsukiyama skips classes and lectures without a second thought in favor of far more important things. Never really without a clear goal in mind, of course, but still. Not exactly a model student, but when is he a model anything? Besides, nobody gives much of a shit. As long as you’re not gone too often in a month, you’ll get away with it scot-free.

This happens to be one of those times.

In fact, the reason for this little bout of breaking the rules is so good, he can’t help but hum a bit under his breath on the way to the first stop on today’s agenda. Hell, he’s even gone and looked up flower language just to double check this one. After all, it’d be a terrible shame if the message failed to come across proper.

It’s kind of funny, he thinks, how none of these humans have a clue regarding what he is. They don’t even know what he’s carrying with him in the bag that usually carries books, nor does anyone he passes by have any idea what he intends to do with the previously mentioned item.

The Gourmet isn’t much for knives (he prefers to get his hands dirty, smeared with red) when they’re not aimed at something on his plate, but he figures that sometimes you just have to go the extra mile to get the best results.

\---

When Kaneki returns home later that afternoon, he notices right away that something is amiss, but is initially unable to identify the source of his apparent unease. Nothing really strikes him as out of place until the thick, metallic scent of blood registers. There’s blood and flesh and… Something sweeter, like fresh flowers, but why would there be…?

_Oh, fuck._

He bolts across the floor, tracking the scent like it’s second nature to do so even though the trek doesn’t last more than roughly seven seconds in total.

There, right on the pillow he slept on last night, sits a colorful bouquet of flowers he doesn’t possess the clarity of mind to identify. A pretty little card too, but what’s sitting in between those things draws his gaze to focus on it like a magnet. Makes the blood in his veins go ice cold.

Kaneki already knows who the culprit is without even looking at the accompanying card. He doesn’t pay it any mind. _Can’t_ possibly pay it any mind when there’s something this awful just sitting there on his pillow as if it’s supposed to be here, in his home. The place that’s supposed to be safe when nowhere else is.

He stares at the star of this sick display: a cleanly severed hand with long, slender fingers. It looks an awful lot like a woman’s hand and, oh shit— there are a few golden rings adorned with small, glittery stones on the index and ring fingers. Were those rings there when this happened to her (he’s running on assumptions) or did the Gourmet see it fit to add something to this gift of his? _Shit._ No, bad thoughts. 

This isn’t a gift. This is just awful. It’s not food. It’s a piece of a person who didn’t deserve this kind of fate in the slightest.

Despite the saliva already trickling down his chin, the ghoul side of him practically screaming at him to just _fucking eat_ , he can’t even recall the last time he felt this terrified.

It’s not even entirely a matter of knowing that a certain someone was right here, in his apartment without his knowledge or permission, but a matter of what this is doing to him.

_I’m still human, aren’t I?!_


End file.
